Si seulement je lui avais dis plus tôt…
by mimicra
Summary: Tout est dans le titre! deathfic, NaruSasu.


**Titre:** Si seulement je lui avais dis plus tôt…

**Rating: **K

**Couple:** narusasu même si ce n'est que suggéré.

**Disclamer: **les persos ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent tous a notre vénéré maître Kishimoto.

Cette fic est ma petite expiation je l'ai écrite en écoutant Daisuki da yo de Ai Otsuka, regardez le clip il convient à cette fic !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Aujourd'hui je viens d'apprendre une terrible nouvelle. La personne la plus importante à mes yeux et à qui j'ai décidé de tout avouer est malade, je me suis dis que ce n'était pas grave que Sakura pourrait le sauver. 

Mais lorsque je suis allée la voir, Sakura m'as dit qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire, que c'était trop tard, que tout était fini.

J'ai laissé explosé ma rage, j'ai détruit le lieu dans lequel nous nous trouvions. Heureusement personne n'y était, c'était un de mes lieux d'entraînement, il n'était donc pas fréquenté.

J'ai hurlé, frappé, pleuré…Sakura tentait vainement de me raisonner, de me consoler mais elle pleurait elle aussi, je savais que s'il devait mourir, elle serait aussi attristée que moi, d'autant plus qu'elle s'en veut de ne pouvoir le soigner. Elle sait l'importance qu'il a à mes yeux. Je continue quand même mon œuvre de destruction jusqu'à ce que la fatigue ait raison de moi, jusqu'à ce que mes larmes se tarissent. Je pensais que cela me soulagerait mais j'avais tort. Ma douleur est telle que je ne peux m'en libérer.

Plus tard, elle m'emmène à son chevet. Je me retrouve désemparé devant une si grande faiblesse. J'ai tellement envie de le serré dans mes bras, de le protéger.

Il se réveille, me sourit, Sakura nous laisse.

« T'en fais pas je vais m'en remettre, c'est pas une petite maladie qui va avoir raison de moi » me murmure-t-il.

J'ai tellement envie de le croire, je m'accroche a ce mince espoir. S'il y croit alors je doit y croire aussi. Je lui souris faiblement, je ne sais pas quoi faire, pas quoi dire alors je reste là comme ça, assis sur ma chaise, les larmes aux yeux. Heureusement qu'il a refermé les yeux, je ne veux pas qu'il me voit ainsi, pleurant à son chevet.

Je le sens respirer faiblement, il s'est endormi.

Je le laisse alors reprendre des forces, je suis sure que ça va s'arranger, que tout ceci n'est qu'un mauvais rêve ! J'en suis persuadé ! Si j'y crois suffisamment, il ira mieux, il s'en sortira, et nous continuerons notre vie, comme avant…

Je continue à lui rendre visite chaque jour. Et chaque jour je le vois pâlir, s'amincir, dormir de plus en plus. Plus son état se dégrade, plus mes visites se font longues.

Il finit par ne plus reprendre conscience que par moment. Aujourd'hui est un de ses moments.

Il me chuchote quelques mots, c'est à peine audible.

« Ne fais pas cette tête, on dirait que c'est la fin du monde. T'inquiètes, Sakura m'as dit que je sortirais bientôt ! »

En prononçant ses mots, une quinte de toux le prend. Il tousse à n'en plus finir, le sang vient teinter les draps d'habitude si blancs. Elle se calme enfin, le laissant encore plus affaibli.

« Souris-moi s'il te plaît, je n'aime pas te voir si triste. » me dit-il en approchant sa main de mon visage.

Je tente alors de faire ce qu'il me demande, mais les larmes m'en empêchent. J'attrape sa main, la serre désespérément, espérant par ce geste le retenir un peu plus avec moi. Il presse légèrement la sienne avant de se rendormir. Je reste ainsi de longues minutes. Je sens sa respiration faiblir.

Je lui murmure alors :

« Ne me laisse pas, je t'en supplie, reste avec moi… ne pars pas maintenant…j'ai besoin de toi…je t'aime tellement…Sasuke… »

Mais c'est trop tard, il ne m'entend plus. Sa pression de sa main diminue tandis que la mienne augmente.

Je sais alors que tout est fini mais je ne peux me résoudre à le laisser partir. Je ne bouge toujours pas, de peur d'avoir à affronter la réalité.

Je sens alors une main sur mon épaule, c'est celle de Sakura, elle pleure elle aussi.

Elle savait que je l'aimais, elle m'avait confié qu'il éprouvait pour moi la même chose.

Le jour où j'ai voulu lui confier mes sentiments, j'ai appris sa condamnation. J'ai tellement espéré que tout s'arrangerait que je ne lui ais rien dit.

Aujourd'hui encore je le regrette.

On m'a dit que mon aveu n'aurait rien changé, mais qu'en savent-ils tous ?

Peut-être aurais-tu trouvé la force de te battre, peut-être tout aurait-il été différent…Peut-être que…non, je me rends à l'évidence, cela n'aurait rien changé…Pourtant cet amère regret me noue encore la gorge lorsque je pense à toi. Si seulement j'avais eu le courage de te dire ses mots plus tôt...

* * *

Un premier petit OS, pas très joyeux je l'avoue mais depuis le temps que je voulais l'écrire ! 

Bon comme d'habitude, hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires, je suis ouverte a toute critique !


End file.
